Mummy's Curse
by 082 Martian Scout
Summary: Clockwerk's beginning. How he came to be immortal, a monster fueled by hatred, and the curse of the Cooper Clan. Read & Review please.


_Sly Cooper fanfic5_

* * *

**.Welcome, one and all. This is based off my first Sly Cooper fanfic: Neyla's Innocence. But this time, I'll explain how Clockwerk became the immortal owl he was for hundreds of years, how he came to hate the Cooper Clan. For I, 082 Martian Scout, will take you to the beginning, back when Clockwerk's name was Werkhotep.  
**

_

* * *

_

**Mummy's Curse  
**

* * *

**LOCATION: Ancient Egypt  
**

_Before Clockwerk became the curse of the Cooper Clan, before he even became "Clockwerk," he was notoriously known as Werkhotep._

A general of the most powerful pharaoh, King Ruthann, Werkhotep lead the Pharaoh's soldiers into war, conquered hundreds of lands, enslaved many of their citizens, and reaped over thousands of riches and treasure.

General Werkhotep bared titanium steel armor, crafted by only the most skilled blacksmiths of Egypt. The armor covered most of his body, his wings so that he would never be shot from the sky, his talons to strengthen their potentials, and even over his eyes to create a sheer terror glare.

After conquering precisely a thousand cities, Werkhotep presented himself to the Pharaoh of Egypt, as he introduced his daughter, and Werkhotep's earned and appointed wife.

The daughter of the Pharaoh, a female raccoon, Princess Selia, studied the general, Werkhotep as he returned his gaze. Although he found her attractive and she found him a noble warrior, Selia did not love him.

* * *

As night fell upon the great pyramid, build in Werkhotep's honor, guards watched over the city and palace, slaves were sent to their houses, and the treasure was locked away within a heavily guarded room. During all times, no bandit, assassin, nor thief could sneak into the city, nonetheless attempt to steal the Pharaoh's gifted treasure.

But at these times, there was only one thief with promising skills, a rebel raccoon by the name of Slytankhamen. The prime of the Cooper Clan.

With his two Khopeshs and his cloaking ability, Slytankhamen sneaked into the city, evading every guard that passes by until he reached the treasure room. From any point of view, piles of gold, jewels, and many other shining items filled the room.

With a single swift, he had taken half of the treasure and stashed it into his loot sacks. Although it weighted him down a little, Slytankhamen carried on. Soon the guards noticed the thief and engaged him, but as they raised their weapons, Slytankhamen disappeared.

As the raccoon thief made his escape from the palace, running down stairs, climbing ropes, and most of all cloaking, General Werkhotep loomed over the place, his silhouette was all Slytankhamen could see as he escaped.

* * *

After escaping the Pharaoh's city, Slytankhamen headed to his secret treasure cache, a vault made of metal that was overly more resisting than titanium, with the mark of his Khopesh as his lock and his weapon as the key.

He opened the vault and walked inside, gazing upon his personal mountains of treasure Slytankhamen emptied his loot sacks onto the mountain.

* * *

The next night, a celebration was held within the Pharaoh's palace, a celebration of Werkhotep and Selia's betroth. As all were glad of the marriage that was promised, Werkhotep bowed down before the Princess.

"It shall be an honor to join our bloodlines, my Princess," he said, standing upright.

The Princess forced a smile but turned away, as if disturbed by such a moment. She leaned on the balcony, crying in despair. For within her kingdom, she had no freedom, she was unable to make her own choses, even to chose her own husband.

"Is there something wrong, your Highness," said a voice, not Werkhotep's but another. She opened her eyes to see another raccoon, hanging from the balcony, their faces a few inches apart.

"Who are you?" she asked as he leaped onto the balcony.

"I am Slytankhamen," he said, giving her a short bow, taking her palm and kissing it.

The Princess blushed, "I am Princess Selia," she introduced, taking back her hand.

"Tell me, why does thy royal highness bleed tears tonight?"

"If you so desire to know, I am unwilling engaged," she admitted, lowering her head, "To my father's most trusted general, by my father's will."

Slytankhamen felt sorry for her, "I Apologize to hear that, it is unfair for one to be chosen to married, without both souls' agreement."

After a long pause between the two, Slytankhamen found a solution.

"Come with me," he said. The Princess looked at him in confusion, "Run away with me, we can go far away to where no one will find us, to where we both could be free and raise a family..." he stopped at that last part, "...that is, if you so wish to."

The Princess looked at him, she smiled. She had just met him and already she had fallen in love with him, "Shall we leave tonight, now before tomorrow and my wedding."

Slytankhamen smiled, "As you wish, my Princess," he said, leaning closer and kissing her. They enjoyed the moment so much they had no idea they were being watched.

* * *

Werkhotep shot a jealous glare at the raccoon thief, holding _his_ fiance. At the moment, he thought the Pharaoh knew of this, so he went to consult this with him. After a discussion, the Pharaoh informed that if the Princess chooses a groom over the appointed, it will be so.

Hatred fueled Werkhotep, he was outraged at being denied his Princess. With one swift move, Werkhotep killed the Pharaoh, right there and then in the palace ballroom. The Pharaoh's royal subjects saw this and began to fled from the insane owl. After the King, he pushed through the crowd to get to the balcony, to kill the wretched raccoon.

But before he could make it halfway, the guards seized him. As he was taken away, Werkhotep roared as Slytankhamen and the Princess fled.

* * *

After the death of the Pharaoh and the escape of the Princess and Slytankhamen, Werkhotep was sentenced to the worse curse of all, the Mummy's curse. But before the ritual of the curse had begun, he said his finally words, "You do know that this will give you mercy as it will not for me. I will live again, I will become immortal."

"That's the saying of all curses, but the damned wish for death as you will," said the chief sentinel. And the ritual began.

They removed his armor, striping him to feathers and chained him down so that he could not move. The chief guard held the Ra dagger in front of Werkhotep's chest. Runes were marked upon the dagger, runes of an ancient spell. He raised the dagger and stabbed Werkhotep, killing to begin.

They mummified Werkhotep's body, removed his organs and stored them within five sacred Canopic Jars. They sheltered his mummy corpse within his own armor instead of the traditional coffin and locked him away in the tomb of the pyramid built in his honor.

He was to remain sealed for all eternity, a mummy locked within his own armor, like a statue in the middle of a room, inside the forbidden tomb. And although he was suppose to be dead, he refused to leave.

* * *

Thirty years later, Werkhotep's tomb was still sealed, not a soul dared to enter it. As rumors of spread about a treasure locked inside the pyramid, grave robbers foolishly entered the forbidden tomb. And although some suffered the booby traps laid out, they eventually made it to the main room, Werkhotep's shrine.

Although they were disappointed at finding no treasure, they saw fit to examine the statue of Werkhotep himself. They found the Canopic Jars, embedded within his armor, which to them was shiny and valuable enough to be small fortune each jar. Unfortunately, they set off the ultimate trap, they awakened Werkhotep from his, suppose to be, eternal slumber.

Werkhotep killed the grave robbers and burst through the pyramid, high into the sky, and maybe even close enough into space. The Canopic jars fell from the mummy owl and towards the Earth, where their current locations to today are unknown.

Now but a living and allusively mechanical corpse owl, the first thing he decided to do was to destroy Slytankhamen, for his thievery of the Princess. Hatred had kept Werkhotep's spirit alive, kept him immortal. He would finish what he was to do know that he had returned, and he was not going to rest until he had wiped Slytankhamen from the face of the Earth.

* * *

As for Slytankhamen, he and his wife the Princess had bared a child, Slytankhamen II. Slytankhamen I had lived a good life, although growing up to be a thief, he had recovered a good life, he was married and had a son. To reminisce this good time to his grandchildren, he needed a journal, so he wrote down his life on a book with endless pages, he named the book: the Thievous Raccoonus.

If his son was lucky, perhaps his son would follow him in his footsteps, learn to climb ropes, to handle his Khopeshs, and especially learn his invisibility technique, the Thievous Raccoonus would grant, not only his son but his entire family, the gift to be sneaky.

After finishing the book, he gave to his son as a birthday present, although the celebration was grand it did not last.

There was a large crash as a metallic, winged creature broke through the ceiling and landed on the table. The Princess, who was the only one in view, screamed as her life was ended by the metal mummy.

Slytankhamen saw this and immediately picked up his son, running outside.

"Run, my son," he said, "Run for your life and don't stop, don't even look back."

"But father, what is happening?" Slytankhamen II asked.

"I cannot explain, cloak yourself, and go!"

With that, Slytankhamen II disappeared as his father turned around, facing the mummy owl covered in armor. What was left of Werkhotep glared at

After several thrashing, Werkhotep finally pinned the raccoon thief to the ground, he leaned forward and came face-to-face with him. After a minute with their eyes locked, the owl opened his mouth as it extended much larger than normal beings. He then inhaled.

In minutes, Slytankhamen's life was sucked right out of his body, the more Werkhotep inhaled, the more he drained from of the raccoon. At that final moment, Slytankhamen was gone, his lifeless body lied in the sand, (_like most of the bodies whose souls are drained from mummies_).

After draining the raccoon thief, Werkhotep stood up, most of Slytankhamen's organs were incinerated, forming new organs for Werkhotep. He took a deep breath, and the regeneration continued. The metal covering his body crawled further, shielding everywhere along his form until no square inch of his skin, or feathers, were seen. His new insides became mechanized too, his heart and brain however. It was clear that the more living beings he drains, the more he regenerates.

After the semi-regeneration was complete, Werkhotep glanced upon the sand, noticing several footsteps heading away from the home of the racoons. It had become clear that Slytankhamen was only the beginning, there was a child, and soon he will have children.

Werkhotep knew that this would go on for a long time, a family legacy was being created, and he will not be immortal, not until he destroyed every last one of the Coopers. He decided to let the child escape today, but eventually he will find, in the mean time he needed to regenerated a little more before he finished off the last of him.

He then came to the conclusion that this hunt for the Cooper line would most likely take an eternity, and if so he needed a new name, a name that people will terror from the very mentioning, a name of superiority, a name that sounds as if he will live forever, as far as the clock goes.

And then it came, no longer would he be call Werkhotep, now he shall be named, now and forever,... Clockwerk.

THE END

* * *

**How I came to figure this out:  
**

1). Clockwerk's reign began with Slytankhamen II, who was in Ancient Egypt. So he must have been there too.

2). The Clockwerk parts were sent to a natural history museum in Cairo, Egypt.

3). Clockwerk's mouth could extend like a mummy's.

**R&R!**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
